


Scrape, Scrape

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blood, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: This particular Team Skull Grunt was very cool.





	Scrape, Scrape

One night at their hideout the grunts were exchanging stories about how tough they were. 

One told the story about how he had to fix a roof leak in their dilapidated mansion and accidentally stepped on a nail. Plumeria scolded them all and said that they were going to pay a professional to fix this problem but nobody thought or remembered to do so. There was an overflowing bucket under the leaky roof.

Another said that when she was a kid she jumped from a tree branch and broke her ankle. Her family's Gastrodon had find help because it hurt too much to walk.

As the stories got passed around one particular grunt racked his brain for a story. There weren't any good ones like the ones before and he had to think of one to match or overcome them.

He suddenly remembered his last trip to the dentist. He hadn't flossed his teeth and so the scrape tools made his gums bleed and tender. He had to focus on the poster they had up for the kids, one that had a Meowth declaring the ways to take care of your teeth, so that he would not scream when the tool dug at a sore spot. It was embarrassing when the dentist knew exactly that he hadn't been flossing, and went over the motions for the hundredth time.

But when it was the grunt's turn he proudly said, "Yeah, I've spat out blood before! It was awesome!"

The other grunts cheered and hollered. It technically wasn't a lie so he was still cool.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this particular story idea while at the dentist and thought it was hilariously in-character.
> 
> It's tough to remember, but floss your teeth!


End file.
